Young Revolutionary and a Little Thief
by Mikila94
Summary: When Nami was a child she met someone. Someone who should have been dead


**A.N: A new one shot, and a bit different than the ones before, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own**

**Young Revolutionary and a Little Thief**

She was running and running, not wanting to stop and not being allowed to stop, because if she stopped now she´d be beaten, probably even killed.

"_Just a little more… just a little more and I´ll be out of their reach!" _she thought. She was young; only twelve years old and had worked as a thief who stole from pirates for two years.

Her name was Nami.

She runs in to an empty alleyway, losing the pirates that were chasing her. She was safe, at least for now. She sits down, clutching the bag of treasures closer to her bruised, wounded body.

"_I´ll rest just a little bit…" _she told herself as her eyes dropped shut _"Just a little bit…"_

XXXXX

"Are we there yet?" a boy, or more like a young man, asked from the older one in long, dark green cape.

"Do you see any thieves?" the man asked back.

"…no" the young man said.

"Exactly" the older one said. A couple of hours ago they were told that a thief, so short it was probably a child, had stolen some of their savings from their ship. The man was amused; not everyone would have guts to steal from him, the revolution leader Dragon. And of course even less would success in it. Now he was chasing the thief down with one of his most trustworthy men, Sabo, who in these four years of being a member of the army hadn´t left his side. Dragon didn´t mind tough; the boy was good company and would make an excellent warrior when he was old enough. He was already strong, sure, but definitely not strong enough.

"This isn´t getting us anywhere" Dragon said, stopping "Let´s split up. If you find the thief contact me with your baby dendenmushi"

"But the guys said it´s just a kid; I can handle- Ow!" Sabo whined as Dragon hit him on the head "What was that for!"

"Haven´t I told you not to underestimate your opponents?" he asked, making Sabo look down in shame.

"Sorry" he said. Dragon smiled, putting his hand on the boy´s shoulder.

"Just go" Dragon said "And remember-"

"Don´t underestimate your opponent" Sabo finished for his boss with a smile. Dragon nodded and so they were off to opposite directions.

XXXXX

Nami woke up as she heard steps; someone was coming. She looked at the bag and then at her body; she probably wouldn´t make it.

"_Okay, I´ll hide the bag and run. I can get it back when I´m sure it´s safe here" _she thought, hiding the bag behind some trashcans. Just after she had gotten up and was ready to leave, a person entered the alleyway.

"Excuse me Miss" he said, making Nami turn around. The young man didn´t look much older than her; if he was with the pirates she´d probably be able to fool him.

"Yes?" Nami asked, trying to act innocent.

"Have you seen a child carrying a huge bag?" he asked.

"A child?" she asked "No, I haven´t"

"I see; that´s too bad" the young man said, making Nami sigh in relief. She turned around and was about to leave, but froze when she felt a hand around her neck.

"On the other hand, I don´t think I believe you" Sabo said, adding more pressure on Nami´s neck. If he messed up now Dragon would let him hear about it for the rest of his life.

"What? Why? I don´t have a huge bag with me!" Nami defended herself. She was lying and they both knew it.

"Liar" he said, turning her around "Now how about you tell me where the bag is and come with me?"

They stared at each other´s eyes, Nami with nervous, unsure and somewhat scared look while Sabo looked neutral.

"Fine, but let go of me first" Nami said, planning to take off as soon as he let go. Sabo stared at her and for a moment she was sure he wouldn´t let go, but to her surprise he did. She turned around fast and took off, Sabo right behind her and not long after he had been able to trip her. Nami landed to the ground with a loud thud, adding new bruises and cuts to her growing collection.

"That was pretty stupid of you" Sabo said as he walked over to Nami who was glaring at him "Now where´s the money?"

"I have nothing to tell you, pirate!" Nami spat, making Sabo blink. A pirate? Him? Well close, but still pretty far.

"That doesn´t matter since I´m not a pirate" Sabo said, watching as Nami´s face turned to surprised and then in to suspicious one.

"I don´t believe you" she said.

"That doesn´t matter" he replied, eyeing her "Now will you tell me where the bag is or do I need to force the information out of you?"

Nami gulped; the young man didn´t really look that strong, but she was wounded. He could probably beat her up easily.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" she asked. If losing the money was the price of her getting away alive then so be it.

"No" he replied.

"Then I won´t tell you" Nami said as she sat up, but stopped in her tracks as Sabo moved his metal pipe close to her neck.

"You have two choices: one, you tell me where it is so that I can take it and come with me or two I´ll call my boss and he´ll get the information out of you" Sabo told, making Nami go pale "Which one is it?"

"… The bag is behind the trash cans" she said finally, pointing at the hiding place. Sabo walked there, keeping his eyes on Nami. When he found the bag he opened it and then closed it again, throwing it over his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Nami trying to limb away silently. Sabo rolled his eyes, throwing his pipe at her feet, causing her to trip again with a yelp.

"Was there a point in trying to escape?" he asked, walking towards her.

"…"

"Didn´t think so" he said, offering Nami his hand after he had taken his pipe "Can you stand?"

Nami didn´t answer but took his hand anyway. When she was up Sabo took a hold of her shoulder so that she couldn´t run away.

"Let´s go"

They walked slowly since Nami wasn´t able to walk fast. Sabo thought that she might have a broken ankle, but didn´t say anything.

"….Can I ask you something?" Nami said after long silence.

"I´m not going to let you go" was Sabo´s reply.

"Not that" Nami said "You really aren´t a pirate, are you?"

"I already said I´m not, didn´t I?" he said and after that they were silent again. Suddenly Sabo stopped, pulling Nami closer to him.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" Sabo cut her off as he heard the noises of fighting. Not long after Nami heard them too.

"Looks like the pirates I saw earlier are causing trouble" Sabo muttered, tightening his hold on Nami´s shoulder. Before she could ask him why, he pulled her down so that they barely avoided the bullet that had been aimed at them.

"What the hell! How did you dodge that?" the pirate who had shot at them asked, his voice holding anger and fear. Sabo ignored him, telling Nami to stay down. Then he stood up, preparing for a fight that, in the end, didn´t last more than two minutes.

"Are you alright?" Sabo asked from Nami, who nodded and stood up. Sabo walked over to her, throwing the bag over his shoulder and taking Nami´s hand. Without a word he started to walk, soon pushing Nami in to an alleyway and throwing the bag after her.

"Stay there and be quiet" Sabo told her "And don´t even think about running off with the money!"

He didn´t wait for her reply as he took off to take care of the pirates. Nami was torn between three choices: run away with the money, run away but leave the money behind and just stay there like he had told her. Naturally the last one wasn´t a real option; she was still afraid of seeing this "boss" of his. Then again if she ran away with the money and he´d catch her there´d be hell to pay for sure.

"_Maybe the safest choice would be to run but leave the money" _she thought, glancing at the bag. It really seemed like the smartest move in this situation, but something held her back.

"_I wonder if he´ll get in trouble" _she thought, not even knowing why she cared. Maybe it was simply because he seemed like a good person.

"_But his boss shouldn´t know he found me" _she realized _"So maybe he wouldn´t get in to trouble"_

Finally making up her mind, Nami stood up and ran away from the alleyway as well as she could since her leg still hurt, making sure no one saw her. After a moment she looked behind her, but no one was following her. When she turned her head again she ran straight in to something, or rather, someone. She almost fell, but was caught by the same person she ran in to.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a deep voice of a man asked, letting go.

"Yeah" Nami said, looking up at his face. His whole body was covered by dark green cloak, the only visible part of him being his face where he had a strange red tattoo.

"Be careful; there are pirates around here" and with that he walked away. Nami looked after him for a second before realizing she should go. And so she left, forgetting the blonde boy and the man with a tattoo for years.

**A.N: What do you think? I´ve had this idea for a while, but now I finally got it out. And just if you´re wondering, Dragon did realize she was the thief. I hope I was able to keep everyone IC or at least close to it. Review!**


End file.
